Untitled
by PINKFAN1990
Summary: i thought moving to forks would of been bad but it wasnt...a mix of twilight, kingdom hearts, dbgt, underworld, buffy the vampire slayer and x-men


Oh my goodness he is finally here. I bet your confused right about now. Hi there my name is Kairi Raab, and today is the happiest day of my life. Lets start at the beginning, it all started when I first moved to Forks. You see I live with foster parents, and I have no idea who my real parents are. I've always known I've been adopted.

"Kairi, are you up? It's almost time for school." Jack my step dad yelled up the stairs.

"Ya, I'm up and ready."

I wasn't really ready but if I would have said no then I would never hear the end of it. So I finally decided to get dressed. I went to my closet and got out a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt. My shirt had my favorite band on it, Nickelback. After I got dressed I went downstairs to meet my step mom Jill at the end of the steps.

"Breakfast is ready."

"Thanks, Jill."

They let me call them by their first names, they say that since their not my real parents I don't have to call them mom and dad.

"After you get done eating tell Jack and he will take you to school."

"I will."

We really don't talk that much I'm either in my room or their at work so I'm at home most of the time alone. After the first couple of nights you get used to it. We had eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice, and was it good.

"I'm ready, Jack." I said like it was the end of the world.

"Oh come on Kairi its just school. Its not like it's the end of the world."

"Ya you only say that because you don't have to go."

"Ya I guess your right. But I have to go to work tonight."

"I would rather work then go to school any day."

"Okay lets get you to school before your late for your first day."

So I got my books and we went out to the car. I wish they would get a new car I mean come on who wants to be seen in an old rust bucket anyway. I sure didn't, I tried to paint it one day when I was little but I didn't get to far with finger nail polish.

We got there in no time I bet I could of walked there. But I do have to admit Jack is a little bit of a crazy driver. As we pulled up to the parking lot I only seen one car that look like it might have been as old as Jack's, and it was a truck.

"Well, are you gonna just sit here or go in?"

"I think we just should of stayed in West City."

"We had to come here though for my work."

"Ya but I liked it there I had so many friends, and Goten is there not here."

"I'm sorry but there was nothing I could do."

"Really. We both know you don't like Goten."

"I just get a bad vibe from him."

"Whatever, I'm going I'll see you in the morning."

"Don't forget to ride the bus home."

With that I walked into the school. I've never been happier to be at school then now. I just couldn't wait to get away from he makes me so mad sometimes. Okay first find the office, there was a sign in front of me that read "OFFICE". When I walked in there was this lady setting there going through some papers. I walked up to the desk and she looked at me.

"Can I help you?"

"Umm. Ya my name is Kairi and I just transferred here from West City."

"Oh, Ya we weren't sure if you were going to come in or not."

"Well I did." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing just thinking out loud."

I have got to stop doing that. I don't know why but I've been doing that more often, and I don't mean to.

"Okay, here is your schedule. I can call someone to show you where all of your classes are, or I can show you."

"Maybe it will be better if you call someone so you don't miss a phone call or someone comes in needing help." I said, meaning it in the nicest possible way.

"Okay, let's see who to call. Oh I know." With that she picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Yes can you please send Bella Swan to the office?…Thank you very much. You can sit down and wait on her." She said pointing to the chair.

As I sat there waiting I got to thinking about Goten. Just what he's doing, knowing him he is probably training for the up coming tournament. He's either going to be training with Goku or Trunks, hopefully he isn't at Trunks' house. Right in mid thought the door opens and a girl walks in.

"Oh you're here. Bella this is Kairi, she is new here and I need you to show her where her classes are okay, thanks."

"Yeah okay. If you want to follow me."

"Okay." I said as I got out of the chair.

"Can I see your schedule?"

"Oh yeah I guess that would help."

"Just a little."

The first day of school and I think I already made a friend. If it wasn't for Goten I wouldn't of talked to anymore in West City.

"So why Forks."

"Jack got transferred here. I really didn't want to move here but I had no choice."

"I have no idea who that is."

"Oh sorry he is my foster dad."

"It's okay…Oh you have the same classes as I do."

"Really?!?!"

"Yeah…so do you ever get to see your real parents?"

"No. I never knew them."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"No its okay."

"You said that you didn't want to move here and that you didn't have a choice. What did you mean by that?"

"Well my boyfriend lives back in West City. I had no choice because I'm not 18 yet."

"Oh i see now, so when did you get here? I mean i haven't seen you aroiund much."

"Ummm I think about 2 or 3 weeks ago."


End file.
